Spore: The Creation of Life
by Ganner Storm
Summary: The Grox Empire is the most powerful Empire in the Universe, an empire that spands over 2000 planets,at least 2400 planets to be precise. There are those that can stand against them, at least if they learn to get on with each other,which is a big IF.


Spore: The Creation of Life 

The Grox Empire is the most powerful Empire in the Spore Universe, an empire that spands over 2000 planets, at least 2400 planets to be more precise. So far the Grox have continued to expand and expand their mighty empire, but is there anyone else who can stand against? Can the other tribes, empires, and civilisations unite against the Grox, or will they fail and cause their own ruin?

Main Characters (So far others will be introduced)

Chaun; Gundam Chieftain  
Corlak; Gundam warrior  
Dinni; Gundam warrior  
Or'li; Gundam warrior

Prologue Chapter 1

The centre of the galaxy, and most of the planets surrounding it, were inhabited by the Grox Empire, or at least in Grox space. There were a handful of planets that had been left untouched by the Grox-they were the ones just outside of, or very close to the Grox Empire. Indeed many planets filled with life were millions of parsecs away from the Grox Empire, and some too close. One of these planets that was very far from the empire was beaming with life, filled with oceans, grassy plains, volcanoes-which helped create and alter its atmosphere. There was even a handful of tribes living on the planet, some were of the Gundam species and the others were mainly of the Rastaman tribe. The Gundam species, stood upright on two legs like a lot of sentient beings in the Spore galaxy, with three toed feet, murky brown and blue screen, a reptillian like snout and jaw, but both species were omnivores. The Gundam also had reptillian, red and black eyes above the snout and jaw, and a set of wings that came out of its back just from the end of the neck that went down into the back. The species also had a short tail as well. Just above the arms, it had two small poison stingers that fired poison at targets, or prey. Despite their appearance, they were less aggressive than the Rastaman race. The Rastaman that were an upright, ugly species, it had light green skin, with darker green patches, with large five fingered hands, and five toed feet, as well as a nose and mouth, and two hooked horns that came out of its mouth and curved upwards. The Rastaman species had one red eye just above its mouth, and it had weird ears and small spikes going along the top of its head. On the planet Orir there were three tribes that contained the Rastaman species, while there were just two tribal villages of the Gundam race. There was a third race found in the far south of the planet called the Ny'lir, that kept to themselves for the most part.

* * *

Duzzel awoke suddenly. He awoke due to the sunlight pouring through the huts door as it opened. Chieftain Chaun was stood in the doorway, holding his great staff in his right hand and wearing the Chieftain mask, and robe.

"Time to get up," Chieftain Chaun said, speaking with a deep voice. "To gather food."

Duzzel nodded. "You are right, chief." Duzzel climbed up to his feet. Duzzel followed the Chieftain outside into the open air. The sun's rays beamed down into his eyes brightly. He was relieved when the clouds blocked out the sunlight. He looked around at the hut, there were several small wooden huts, that they had collected and built between themselves. In this small tribal village, there were eleven tribe members, and that total included females, the odd infant, and the chieftain. All the huts were built in like a circle facing towards the centre of the village which was a fire with wood. Duzzel could already see the other tribe members leaving the small village and going out to collect more food and wood. Duzzel knew his place in the village, which was also a gatherer and warrior. He picked up a wooden basket from the food table thing that was near the fire-not too close to it. Duzzel then started to make his way out of the village and to the surrounding trees and plants to collect food. In the distance, up north he could see wild creatures grazing on the plains. They were eating the grass, and thats pretty much all they ate. They were four legged creatures with a small neck, a small head, two round red eyes, dark yellow skin, with brighter yellow patches dotted about on its back, along with a small tail. These creatures were called Yinil. Duzzel walked on, making his way to the nearest tree. He reached up with his free hand, reaching for the fruit. He tore the fruit from its branches. He placed the single piece of fruit in the basket. Then he moved around the tree, to get to the other fruit. Once again he reached with his free hand, and tore the fruit from its branches, yanking it free. He then took the third and final piece of fruit from this tree, they would now have to wait for the fruits to regrow, which would take a few months. He then moved onto the next tree, and he continued this process until the basket was full.

After the basket was full, he returned to the village. He placed the fruits on the table thing, there was fruit already waiting there, as another warrior by the name of Corlak had just returned from gathering food. He also saw Chieftain Chaun stood by the fire, watching one of the other warriors light the fire with wood and flint.

"Young warrior," Corlak greeted his return.

"Corlak." He returned the greeting.

"Still need more food." Corlak said, looking at Duzzel.

Duzzel nodded. "Yes." He replied. He turned around carrying his basket. He saw one of the other tribe warriors-Dinni return to the village carrying a basket of meat and a spear. Fresh meat. Duzzel soon made his second journey, out of the village to collect fruit of another tree. This tree had four fruits attached to its branches, this was seen as a gift by the great Keeper-the one who looked down on the village and watched over them, they had heard the tales of him, a thing of great power and life itself. The one who in legend created all the species and life here on the planet.


End file.
